ironpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Rank: Member Name: Anna Maria Status: '''Present '''Age: 20 Religion: ? Place of Origin: '''Jerusalem of the New World, Poland '''Past: Anna was born in a small isolated village in pos-apocalyptic Poland, near Breslau. Her homeland was surrounded by deep woods full of bloodthirsty mutants, so hardly ever anyone from the village was able to travel. And anyway, only a few was allowed to. The village, called „Jerusalem of the New World”, was run by a religious leader, who claimed himself a prophet. He was in charge of everything, and everything in Jerusalem belonged to him, including the people. Every women old enough to have children was his wife, who he can sometimes borrow to his warriors, if feeling generous enough. Anna was a great observer and she quickly realized what she needs to do to surviwe. She learned to be invisible. Meet needs before spoken, have good relationships with everyone, always keep quiet. Always have your work done and never drow attention to yourself, that was the rules. Being small in hight she managed to remain unnoticed for a long time. She was cleaning houses of the most important man and bringing them food as they was discussing current events. She learned a lot of secrets, and safe paths through the woods was one of them. Eventually one day, at the age of 16 she run out of luck. Someone realized that she is well suitable to become a wife. So the same night she run away. That was not a life she would agree upon. She was a hunter, not a prey. She managed to get through the woods, lose the chase and find the main road, but she had no more drinking water or food with her. And that is where memebers of trading caravan found her. To this day she speaks about them as her true family. With the „Wagon tribe” Anna could have a good, steady life - sell goods, have a caring husband and maybe even become rich. Still, she wanted something more. So she bid the last farewell, and went to OldTown, as it was a place where you can meet incomers from all across the wastelands. As her expirience tought her, the most you can learn while serving others, so she took a job as a bartender at the Home Bar. Personality: She is like a moth, drawn to the danger and to the unknown. She hates mutants, because along with her first familly, they are what forced her to live in fear. Her biggest dream is to learn how to fire a weapon and to be able to hunt them. Still, she have a lot of social skills acquired throught her youth so she knows how to get information and how to use it. Because of the years spent in the trading caravan she is also quite good at trading. There are rumors, that Anna never learned to read and write, and that she can only make a poor signature of her name. This is a matter of shame and she wishes to attend as much school as she possibly can to fix it. Service history: '''2119 '''Working at the bar, Anna become friends with Dagger, who told her about the wedding with Toad and invited her to the bachelorette party. There Anna met the other members and become mesmerized by the wild ways and customs of The Iron Pack. Many friends of her couldn’t understand the decision of joining in. „But why, Anna, why them? Do you know how they are? Do you really think this is a good thing for you? Couldn’t you just go with the Rangers?” – they was asking. But she couldn’t help it. The other groups was just to civilized and organized for her, and all she ever really wanted was adventure. And adventure was what she found. One day Knochi invited her for a trip to the wasteland. It was supposed to be only a short trip to the shrine, at least this is what he told her. So she went as she stood, fresh from the shift in the bar, completelly unprepared. As Anna later thought about it, this must have been a test. The trip extended to a long expedition resulting in a find of a piece of ancient technology witch later Anna helped to sell with a profit. This trip was what proved it beyond all doubt, that she really wants to join the pack and will do whatever it takes, even be that getting involved in slavery or drinking blood. And who knows, maybe the rush of adrenaline acompaning all those forbidden activities is not so dreadfull for her after all. Still for the public in Old Town Anna is just a kind, calm and friendly bartender, eager to help everyone and hear out the story of all the clients.